Fractos
by evilriddle
Summary: Recuerdo viejos tiempos, recuerdo su egoismo y su olor, lo recuerdo a él. Y por eso quiero abrir lo ojos. Por eso soy el mejor. mencion de slash one-short


**FRACTOS**

disclaimer: todo es de j.k rowling aunque puede que un poco mas oscuro n.n

advertencias: mención de slash, puede que vocabulario soez. Nada de esto sera romantico. One-short

latín:(_hola)_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Me occidisti... (1)_

Paso por todos los lugares, nadie me ve, pero estoy presente en toda vida y en toda muerte, me muevo silencioso y no me podrias ver. Me cuelo en todos los lugares aún en los mas reconditos, incluso en la mente humana. Como me gusta moverme por allí, desentrañar todos los secretos que hay escondidos. Yo soy el responsable de que los olores, plegarias, risas y llantos desconsolados se escuchen a lo lejos, yo llevo un beso, un adiós y un suspiro a sus destinatarios. Paso por Paris, la ciudad de las luces y me cuelo en la casa de mi humano favorito.

Un hombre tumbado en una cama de sabanas de seda negra de unos 23 años mira al infinito reflexionando, veo tanto dolor en sus ojos... aún me acuerdo de la primera vez que lo vi, me pregunte ¿cómo un hombre tan apuesto y joven puede tener esos pesares? pues este hombre tenía el pelo rebelde y negro azabache que le llegaba a los hombros, de complenxión fuerte y bien definida, como si hubiera jugado algún deporte, llevaba ropa elegante aun estando en la cama. Pero lo que mas me sorprendió es ver sus ojos,de un verde brillante y hermoso. Mas la vida no es bonita y con solo verlos supe que él no habia jugado nungún deporte sino que el destino habia jugado con él hasta romperle, y que se habia recompuesto de puro orgullo.

Me colé en su mente, como acostumbro a hacer desde hace mucho ya, siempre vengo a la misma hora, porque él recuerda lo mismo todos los dias a la misma hora...

_ultima catenis... (2)_

Siempre piensa en sus dias de escuela, cuando era un muchacho hermoso y despreocupado, vistiendo orgulloso su uniforme verde y plata con el escudo encima del corazón. Teniendo una infancia dura y una joventud conflintiva, se habia hecho paso entre los mejores y habia despertado intereses. Pero no es tiempo de hablar de eso, el siempre se va de esa imagen y recuerda innumerables conversaciones con un chico de su mismo uniforme, lo recuerda con cariño y nostalgia.

_non obliviscaris praeteritum...(3)_

También con dolor, porque esas conversaciones en el fuego llegaron a algo mas, porque despues de un tiempo se conviertieron en amantes, y esos encuentros se convirtieron en algo mas íntimo, mas carnal. Y el chico tuvo sentimientos que no deberia tener.

_amorem laedit...(4)_

No que tuviera la culpa, con lo que veo cada dia no me estraña. El otro amante era un muchacho que si bien era un año mayor, era hermoso, como un ángel que da miedo tocar por llegar a romperlo. De pelo igualmente azabache y mirada azulada, con piel marfilenca y labios carnosos tenia el mismo cuerpo que el muchacho. Era carismatico y obviamente apuesto, también era manipulador, de hecho era perfecto para serlo...

_comitatu etiam cadunt...(5)_

Ese muchacho si que consiguio enamorarlo, el chico lo recuerda cada día, sus dulces promesas y palabras, los encuentros continuos... parecía todo fantastico, pero el chico no era tonto, notaba a su amante distante; las palabras de amor eran vacias y su corazón sangraba cada vez que le miraba con esos innexpresivos ojos azules.

No era asi al principio, pero se adaptaria, siempre lo hacía.

_semper mutat...(6)_

Pero un día volviendo de sus clases escuchó un ruido ahogado de una de las aulas que se suponen estaban desocupadas, en ese entonces él era muy curioso y no se pudo resistir a abrir la puerta...

_curiositas occidit cattus...(7)_

Sí, siento el dolor inmenso aún desde fuera de sus recuerdos, pues yo solo soy un espectador. Allí el muchacho juró no volver a llorar ni a confiar, supo entonces que la mejor venganza no era ser feliz, sino triunfar. Supo entonces tambien que el destino se la tenía jurada, porque lo que se encontro no era nada menos que su amante en brazos de otro.

Pasaron minutos u horas, aún ahora no lo había conseguido saber. Cuando él levantó la vista y lo vió ... entonces supo que lo suyo acabó, supo que no le habia amado nunca, que su corazón nunca latio por él, que todas las promesas estaban rotas.

Se fue corriendo, no lo soportó. Se fue donde solo su amante y él sabian y allí se derrumbó.

Horas después llegó el muchacho, frio y distante como siempre, sin un ápice de arrepentimiento. Supo que no era él el culpable, él no lo pidió, supo que su amante lo había por otro.

_fractum...(8)_

"Entonces,¿se acabó?"

él despiadado, se acercó a su odido y susurró:

"no, porque esto nunca empezó"

Y tal como vino se fue y el chico rompendo su promesa lloró, lloró por todo, por su desgracia. Y se juró que se vengaria, que aquel amante y amor perdido se torturaría pensando que él triunfó y le dejó escapar.

_vindicatio,dulce...(9)_

Recuerda su partida, pues al día siguiente se fue de la escuela, dejó de vestir el verde y el plata para entrar al mundo de los negocios que su padre le dejó hasta morir. No sabe que fue de su amante, solo sabe que después de su partida a Paris consiguió la venganza pues fueron todos exitos, triunfó. Mundialmente conocido como unos de los mayores inversores y magnates del mundo. sin trampas ni fraudes, todo con carisma y corazón frio. Paradogicamente lo recuerda cada día.

Depués de su primer amante muchos lo siguieron, no duraban mas de una noche, pues no se engañaba, el tenia el corazón roto y nunca cambiaría. Ya no.

_frigore enim te forte...(10)_

Me arremoliné fuera de su mente, ya habian acabado sus recuerdos, todos los dias lo mismo, lo recordaba para saber que tenia que continuar su venganza, su vida.

Ahora se va al espejo y se contempla, ha crecido y es hermoso, han pasado seis años desde entonces. Pero aun se ha de despedir de él todos los dias.

"Adiós, Tom, espero que lo estes disfrutando."

El espejo nunca lo contesta, pero yo hago su función, todos los dias a la misma hora.

_"Adiós harry, no esperes lo que nunca empezó..."_

Mi sonido espectral le reconforta y le va rompiendo.

Se enfunda en su mascara diária, se arregla un poco y sale por la puerta hacia sus reuniones de la mañana.

Esta era la rutina.

Y él nunca volvió a llorar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

bueno, las ideas que pueden hacerte llegar por una frase... soy masoquista lo se. yo nunca he soportado bien (leeasé abatimiento_) las historias tristes tomarry. no he puesto si es mundo magico o muggle, imaginaos lo k querais, peor el uniforme verde y plata. ejem ejem.

he pensado ya para el final de la historia si no podria tener una especie de precuela donde expliquen los episodios con mas detalle. o una secuela donde se acaben reuniendo. si quereis añguna de las dos avisar.

bueno he puesto frases en latín asi que aqui pongo las traducciones.

(1): matame

(2): el pasado encadena

(3): no se olvida el pasado

(4): el amor duele

(5): los angeles también caen

(6): siempre cambia

(7): la curiosidad mató al gato

(8):roto

(9): la venganza es dulce

(10): el frio te hace fuerte

gracias por leer n.n


End file.
